Will Anthonio Zeppeli
Summary An eccentric Italian man who trained in the martial art of Ripple, a technique that allows control over force (for example, breaking a boulder by punching a frog sitting upon it without harming the frog) and simulation of other energies (like sunlight) through controlled breathing. He accompanies Jonathan on his quest to kill Dio and teaches him the technique. He is named after Led Zeppelin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, probably 8-C Name: William Anthonio Zeppeli Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Human Hamon user Destructive Capacity: Wall level+, probably large building level Range: Melee range (can be increased by channeling the Hamon/ripple through different mediums), Several meters with wine projectiles Speed: Faster than the eye can see+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Power: Class MJ+ (should be stronger than fodder vampires) Durability: Wall level+, probably building level Stamina: Large Standard Equipment: His wine Intelligence: Quite intelligent, as he was able to master of an ancient martial art of Hamon and taught Jonathan himself Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, agility, stamina, endurance, master martial artist, mastery of the Hamon/Ripple (empowers his body with solar energy and transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any undead opponent through physical contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), through Hamon he is able to use it for other things such as increasing jumping height, standing on water, healing wounds, revive plants, foresight and self-healing (low) Weaknesses: The Hamon/ripple cannot be used if the user is unable to breathe Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Ripple:' The ripple, or hamon, is a ki - like energy that can be trained in the body by the use of proper breathing techniques. It's a form of energy that can be used in many different ways, such as delivering electricity - like shocks, enhancing physical strength, cutting through things like a sharp blade, creating light, etc. The energy is similar in composition to sunlight, so it is especially effective against vampires and other such creatures. *'''-Zoom Punch (ズームパンチ Zūmu Panchi?):' The attack involves a ripple breathing technique that stretches the joints in the arm. Due to the increased length, the strike is useful as a semi-ranged attack. Interestingly enough, the technique was originally taught to Jonathan, though Joseph is also capable of using it with its proper name. *'-Hamon Cutter (波紋カッター Hamon Kattā?, literally meaning Ripple Cutter):' Zeppeli fires liquid from his mouth. The ripple combined with the liquid makes it dense enough to cut through solid objects. *'-Sendo Wave Kick (仙道波蹴 (ウェーブキック) Sendō Uēbukikku?, literally meaning Way of the Hermit Wave Kick):' A ripple-infused strike with the knee. The ripple energy upon entering the bloodstream tears vampires apart. *'-Sunlight Yellow Overdrive (山き吹色波紋疾走 Sanraito Ierō Ōbādoraibu?):' Using the power of sunlight, Zeppeli is able to transfer the ripple through his body into another being, causing burn damage to zombies and vampires alike. A quick simple jab is enough to cause a group of zombies to get blown away, and then eventually melt into nothing. *'-Life Magnetism Overdrive (生命磁気への波紋疾走 Seimei Jiki e no Ōbādoraibu?):' An ability that allowed Zeppeli and Jonathan to gather forth all the leaves in the area. The leaves can be combined to create a much larger leaf which is used as a hang glider. *'-Tornado Overdrive (波紋乱渦疾走 (トルネーデイ・オーバードライブ) Torunēdei· Ōbādoraibu?):' Zeppeli leaps into the air and points his legs towards his opponent. From here, he is able to move the ripple to his lower half, and essentially dive bomb the opponent in a spinning motion, much like a drill. *'-Deep Pass Overdrive (深仙脈疾走 (デイーパスオーバードライブ) Deī Pasu Ōbādoraibu?):' Zeppeli's last and most powerful ripple technique. Right before his death, he transfers all his life energy into Jonathan. Using this technique, Jonathan obtains all of Zeppeli's power, causing his strength, agility, and ripple technique to shoot up. '''Other:' Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Hamon Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists